1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mattress covers and bedding that are selectively secured over an existing mattress, and more specifically, those designed to fit a plurality of mattress sizes.
2. Background of the Related Art
The use of mattress covers is well known within the related art. Removable washable mattress covers and bedding have been used for centuries as a means of maintaining cleanliness of the mattress being covered. Once the bedding has been soiled, it is then removed and exchanged with the desired replacement bedding. Once removed, the soiled bedding may be cleaned for further use or discarded.
Within the related art, discardable bedding has proven to be economically unreasonable. The use of washable bedding remains the preferred modality within the related art.
The use of size-fit bedding is well known within the related art. When placed onto a mattress, the dimensions of the bedding must be in accordance with the size of the mattress being covered. Generally, the bedding article is larger than the sum of the area of the top of the mattress and the four vertically-supportive sides. Generally, the excess overhanging bedding material of conventional bedding is inwardly tucked under a bed mattress. Alternatively, the bedding can be fashioned as a fitted sheet to snuggly fit and be retained to a mattress using a plurality of corner pockets that engage corresponding corners of the mattress.
Unfortunately, such fit-sized bedding articles are limited to be used upon a correspondingly-sized mattress. As a result of this limitation, the user must inconveniently sort the bedding by size before or after employing them. Such a task is magnified within institutions which employ a large number of mattresses such as, but not limited to, hospitals, hotels, and retirement communities, encompassing a significant number of human hours, and wasted resources. The need to maintain an inventory of multiple-sized bedding units also consumes significant time and space.
In yet another approach, the bedding may include elastic material placed throughout the construction of the bedding. The bedding is then stretched over the mattress causing the elastic material to constrict upon itself under the mattress thereby holding the bedding in place. A disadvantage of utilizing elastic bedding can be seen in the additional weight of each unit. Additional costs of shipping and handling are significant, as well as the added complexity of laundering heavier materials. Furthermore, sanitizing chemicals and the high heat cycles seen in commercial laundering operations can rapidly degrade the elastic fibers resulting in premature replacement of the bedding which subsequently increases costs to the user. Additionally, bedding made with elastic stretch material is notoriously difficult to fold and cannot be ironed due to the heat from the irons irreparably damaging the elastic material. The present invention overcomes those limitations by providing a fitted bed sheet that can be processed in commercial laundry facilities. The present invention can also be washed, have moisture extracted, be ironed and folded automatically without damage to its material.
The quality of individual comfort is considered within the related art. Institutions employing folding beds caution the use of elastic bedding. Upon folding or manipulation of a mattress, elastic bedding will tend to reside in the hypotenuse created by the raised areas of the mattress, effectively lifting the bedding off of the mattress encouraging discomfort to the user, and poor sanitary practices. Secondarily, should the need arise for the bedding to be utilized in the movement of an individual or object, elastic bedding offers little support for weight-bearing tasks.
There is a need for non-elastic, but stretchable, bedding which fits a plurality of mattress sizes and modalities is within the related art.
The present invention meets this need by allowing the user to use one article of non-elastic washable removable bedding on a plurality of mattress sizes.